Advent Calendar 2013
December 1st to the 25th, FBG will release an access code every day. Little trinkets and toys will be given out with the codes. Each code will only work for 24 hours, so log in often to spot and snag all the Christmas delights! Please visit the Fallen London twitter and facebook pages for the newest access codes! This is simply an archive of the story snippets which accompany each code. December 1st http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advamber A furtive rustling on the roof! What is that curious sound? Like a toy balloon trapped in a trombone. Result: *A pop, a rattle, a thud! Something drops down the chimney to lie glowing in your fireplace. * You've gained 1 x Pulsating Amber December 2nd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advolution Tonight, the Savage Sergeant is aglow with mulled wine and bonhomie. "Come closher," she says, with a friendly wave of her truncheon. Result: *"Goodwill beneath earth, and peashe! I've let the lads know they can forget about any... little indishcretions." * Your 'Suspicion' Quality has gone! December 3rd http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advovate An ovoid shape, on your windowsill. Wrapped in a scarlet muffler. Is that a note? Result: *"We are starved for words. Feed it well." Something stirs within the egg: something pale as wedding-cake. * You now have 1 x Pristine Raven's Egg December 4th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advaleatoria A parcel wrapped in seven colours of silk. The card reads A PEACE OFFERING. Result: * "We've had our differences. But this is Christmas. Best wishes, the Fallen London Probably Random Number Algorithm" * You've gained 1 x Devilbone Dice December 5th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advvolumeofvisages A hiss. A crunch. A curl of candle-wick smoke. A drifting leaf of paper. Click here to like this book. Result: * Do you enjoy your friends? We enjoy your friends. So much. So very, very much. Page from the Liber Visionis will allow you to change your cameo. * You've gained 1 x Page from the Liber Visionis December 6th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advguanatic A smiling woman in an unfamiliar uniform, with eyes like moon-pearls, raps at your door. "Drink deep!" she says, handing you a steaming mug. Result: * That steam! Inhale it and feel your synapses snap and your sinuses crackle. Darkdrop Coffee will refresh ten actions. Find it in your inventory. * You've gained 1 x Darkdrop Coffee December 7th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advseriouslydontclickthis This is a gift that few will appreciate, and none will benefit from. Probably it will do nothing for you. Be grateful. Result: CONGRATULATIONS, FRIEND! *If you were Free of the Name, you are no longer. If you don't know what that means... be glad. * Player Summary: If you already seek hunger or revel in blessed ignorance, nothing happens. *If you freed yourself from this horrific hunger, you will... Expunged ...All these... for nothing... Nothing... December 8th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advdeepandcrisp As you pass the exiles in their nooses at Hangman's Arch, one rolls his eyes and wheezes. Result: *Like spores,' he says, 'from never.' He strains to sign at the ceiling...or the Surface. Something primordial tucks at the coat-tails of your memory. * You've gained 1 x Primaeval Hint December 9th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advsmugglerslamp A Hissed Conversation... this is a chance to catch our Sunless Sea teaser snippet if you missed it the first time. Result: *The Smuggler's Lamp! Head to Mrs Plenty's Carnival to learn a little about the zee... * An occurrence! Your 'The Smuggler's Lamp' Quality is now 1! December 10th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advtranshumanticlibation Curious remnants of previous cities occur around London. This one has occurred in your wall. What is it? Result: *Behind a loose stone in your pantry wall, someone has left an earthenware bottle. The contents are translucent white; the smell is eye-watering, but heady. Your vision swims briefly. A plain of golden green, the sun rolling in the sky... * You've gained 1 x Fourth City Airag: Year of the Tortoise December 11th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advanima Carol-singers raise their voices bravely against the rumbling of hackney-carriages…...but there's another rumbling. Thunder! Result: * The singers disperse, screaming in terror, as a bolt of apocyanic lightning shatters a flower-pot on a balcony. Above you on the roof, you glimpse an urchin peering: a liver-mark sprawls across half his face. Something remains in the shards of the pot. * You've gained 1 x Storm-Threnody December 12th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/advbucketofcat Enter, Friend! A sprinkling of lacre's come early this year. Your doorstep is rank with fishy-smelling white goo. Happy Christmas-to-come. Result: * Ah, lacre. The Neath's answer to snow. Lacre-men always seem watchful. Lacre-capped roofs tingle with sinister phosphorescence. Lacre dissolves in water only reluctantly, like a guest who hopes to find space in your box-room. * You now have 1 x An Unusual Pail of So-Called Snow December 13th http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/ (Check official twitter/FB) "Catch!" the Igneous Correspondent shouts. He tosses something in a glittering arc and is gone, with the Ministry of Public Decency in flapping pursuit. Result: *A soul! A pale, still soul, watching you from inside its bottle with an unusual degree of tranquillity. * You now have 1 x Silent Soul December 14th ttp://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/ (Check official twitter/FB) Category:Pulsating Amber Sources Category:Suspicion Cures Category:Pristine Raven's Egg Sources Category:Devilbone Dice Sources Category:Page from the Liber Visionis Sources Category:Darkdrop Coffee Sources Category:Free of the Name Category:Primaeval Hint Sources Category:The Smuggler's Lamp Category:Fourth City Airag: Year of the Tortoise Sources Category:Storm-Threnody Sources Category:An Unusual Pail of So-Called Snow Sources Category:Silent Soul Sources